


New Year's Kiss

by grossnoona



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Tsukasa wants to do the famous/popular activity of a new year's kiss.With Yuuta, especially.





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello grossnoona here!  
> Today I return w a drabble I wrote for a friend, ao3 user 2wink for New Year's!  
> I decided to post it up bc idk I found it while going through my drabbles and stuff?? So ye  
> I hope you enjoy it  
> Btw it's just a 500 word kind of thing  
> Nothing more

_ 5 _

 

Tsukasa hears it loud in his ears; the countdown before the beginning of a new year. He hears the excitement everyone has for the peak of this party. It's all in unison compared to earlier to when the noise was split and scattered into a huge mix of conversations that Tsukasa would rather tune out than to listen.

 

_ 4 _

 

He attempts to take this chance to go to a certain someone. He wants to do what everyone always says you should do in a new year's party; a new year's kiss.

 

Tsukasa walks towards a certain someone, they laugh with that twinkle in his eyes which makes Tsukasa’s stomach have butterflies flutter all around with no control. He stutters, the other laughs but it gets the ball rolling and that's all he needs right now.

 

_ 3 _

 

Its drawing near, he sees the boys who are in charge of setting the fireworks for the new year's celebration. He sees them getting ready; lighters or any tool to use to light up those fireworks up to the sky.

 

It’s a little blurry for Tsukasa's case because that wasn't really where he was focusing. He’s too busy focused on the person facing him, counting down with him as they watched with everyone.

 

_ 2 _

 

Tsukasa feels his heart beat loud in his ears. It's nerve-wracking just hearing this countdown, he didn't think it'd be this way especially for somebody like him. He licks his lips and nimbles on it for awhile before taking a certain someone's hand.

 

He draws them near and he could see the other’s expression turn from surprised to happiness. The small smile as they count down was enough to get Tsukasa a little too eager but he stopped himself from going any further; now wasn't the right time.

 

He had to wait no matter what.

 

_ 1 _

 

He dipped in and kissed him

 

To Tsukasa, this certain someone--no, Yuuta-- tasted like hot wings and soda. Unremarkably gross when you think about it properly but it didn't really matter. It's like kissing Yuuta any other day, he taste like spicy food mixed with some fizzy drink that could leave your teeth rotten. Tsukasa liked it and Yuuta was enjoying it as well.

 

As they broke the kiss, Tsukasa saw Yuuta’s soft expression and Tsukasa can only hope he looks just as happy as he is (he could never say as pretty as he is because it just wasn't possible). Yuuta looked comfortable and content with Tsukasa making the move.

 

_ ‘“Happy new years, Tsukasa-kun” _

 

The year may have only  _ just  _ started but Tsukasa could happily say he has his life figured out for the year. As long as Yuuta was around, it didn't really matter what direction his life could go because he will always know he's in the right track with Yuuta is there.

 

Just hearing Yuuta say that made his heart flutter.

 

With full grace and hopefully a not flushed face, he replied;

 

_ “Happy new years to you too, Yuuta-kun” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
